A Fairy Tale Kind of Fairy Tail
by LovelyLilac247
Summary: Natsu offers Lucy a mission to go on. However, it's an S-class mission so they end up going with Erza, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Jet, and Droy. Their mission is to bring back some kidnapped children to a worried village, but they end up tangling with a dark guild, Grimmtale. This guild, however, is different from other dark guilds. They're a whole 'nother story.
1. Chapter 1

**I am going to tell you the truth. When my friend recommended Fairy Tail to me a long time ago, I was skeptical. I originally thought it was a manga/anime that revolved around fairy tales. See what I did wrong? Yeah. Now I am looking into my weird Fairy Tail-less days and what I thought when I first heard of it. Then it hit me. What if Fairy Tail fucking fought fairy tale characters? That would be awesome. So without further adieu, I present my story A Fairy Tale kind of Fairy Tail.**

Why of all days did the sky feel the need to piss off the wind? Why! My hair blew in my face continuously, causing my blonde hair to be dyed with pink ends. My skirt, that I stupidly chose to wear, had already pleased a few pervs with its decision to flip up and show my underwear. I walked all the way to the one place I could feel at home-not at peace-but at home. My guild, Fairy Tail. The best guild in Fiore-although others may disagree.

I pushed the wooden doors open and walked to the bar. "Hey Mira," I said, as I sat down. She was quiet. She just smiled. Actually, now that I realized it-the guild was quiet. This NEVER happens, unless something is wrong. "Mira, is something wrong?" I asked the white-haired bartender. She shook her head. Then I heard a laugh all too familiar. "What's so funny?" I asked, turning around to see the whole guild stifling laughs. "Nothing," the culprit lied. I squinted at him. "Lucy, what's up with your hair, new do?" a certain blue exceed asked, causing the whole guild to burst into tears of laughter. I turned around to Mira, who held a mirror up for me. I stared in shock.

The cursed wind tangled my hair, causing it to go everywhere. This way. That way. I screamed. "Lucy, it's not that bad," Mira said, trying to comfort me while holding back her own laughs. I stood up and took a deep breath. I turned to the two culprits. "You two have 5 seconds to run," I said. They stopped laughing. Both of them gulped. "L-Luce?" Natsu asked. I repeated myself. "Will a fish make it better?" Happy asked, placing a rotten fish on my head. Both of them started laughing, along with the guild. "That's it, you're dead cat!" I yelled grabbing Happy and pulling at his furry face. "Lucy, it was all Natsu's fault!" the blue exceed pleaded. I turned dead to Natsu. "Hey, I'm not the wind, don't blame me," he said. "Natsu! Stop being a bad boyfriend!" Happy yelled. I pulled both of them by their hair. I pulled their ears to my mouth. "Listen here, you'll take me home to let me fix my hair, got it?" I told them. They both nodded awkwardly and I dropped them. They got up and walked out the door. "We'll be right back!" I yelled to the quiet guild. I heard Gray's voice say, "Damn; but I told Natsu Lucy was scary." After that all I heard was drinks clashing and heads bashing.

"Sorry about that guys," I apologized. Natsu said, "Nah, it's no big deal, it's not like we died or anything." "Except on the inside," Happy added for him. "Oh did I mentally scar you?" I asked sarcastically. "Actually, yes!" Happy replied, in an over-dramatic voice. "Oh stop complaining!" I said.

We arrived at my apartment and as usual Natsu doesn't know how to use a door. I sighed and walked into my apartment the normal way. I told them, "Don't touch anything, and I'll buy you something at our next mission." "Fish?" Happy asked. "Food!" Natsu said. "Are those the only things that run through your mind all day?" I questioned them. Walking into the bathroom, I already heard a crash. I heard them scurrying to fix whatever they dropped. Can't trust them to not break anything. I laughed. Wait, yesterday I just got a vase from a mission we went on. It's worth more than 500,000J!

I burst through my door and looked at them. They looked at me. I looked over to where I placed the vase. It was there and unbroken. I sighed. "So what fell?" I asked. "Nothing but your purse, by the way what is in here?" he said grabbing my brown satchel and pulling it up and down. "Bricks, now put it down," I said. "Weirdo," he said putting the satchel on the floor. I rolled my eyes and walked back into the bathroom.

After my shower, I quickly dressed into some new clothes that wouldn't flare up and show everything. I walked out of the bathroom and Natsu and Happy were asleep on my bed. I laughed. They are really cute when they are sleeping. I poked both of them in their cheeks. Natsu moaned and got up. "Ready for a mission?" he asked pulling a flyer out of his pocket. "This is an S-class mission and after the last one we had went on, I don't trust going on one with only you and Happy," I said. "Then let's go ask Ice Prince to come with us," he suggested. "What about Erza?" I asked. He gulped. "Why her?" he whined. "Oh I don't know, maybe 'cause she's an S-class," I said with a duh tone. "Ugh, fine," he sighed. He and Happy proceeded to leave-via window. "Why can't you just use the door like a normal person?" I said to myself.

* * *

Walking into the guild, I went to go ask Erza about the mission. "Sure, it will be great practice for even greater quests!" she said with a booming voice. "Gray, are you coming?" Erza asked the half naked ice mage. "Yeah, I have nothing else to do," he sighed. "So helping us is just a sorry mission for you?" Natsu yelled. "Anything involving you is sorry," Gray retorted. "You wanna go?" Natsu yelled as he stood on the bench. Gray stood on the table and threw the first punch. Erza pulled a sword from her extravagant magic collection and hit them both on the head. "Stop it you two!" she scolded them. "I didn't get to even get a hit," Natsu whined, rubbing his head.

"If Gray-sama is going, so is Juvia!" Juvia cooed, cuddling next to him. His reaction was as usual-somewhat disgust. "Gajeel-kun do you want to accompany us?" Juvia asked the man with iron in his teeth. "Sure," he shrugged. "You know you don't have to go, right?" Natsu said. "You got a problem with that Salamander?" Gajeel asked. Natsu got in his face and said, "Yeah. If you don't care, don't come." "Fine, then I won't come!" Gajeel yelled back. The two started yelling insults at one another. It wasn't long before they started a scuffle. Soon enough, Gray and Erza joined. Not even 5 minutes passed before the whole guild was fighting, drinking, and yelling.

I sighed and walked to Mira. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, but I want to get the whole team arranged so that everyone knows how we are getting there and when," I explained to her. "Especially to Natsu, seems we are riding the train to get to the place." "Aww, you really care don't you?" Mira teased. I waved my hands, "Not like that Mira!" She giggled. Cana came behind me and started playing with my breasts. "Aww come on, you're telling me you and Natsu don't do things like this?" she teased. My face turned red. "Of course not!" She stopped and laughed. She grabbed her beer and sat down. I sighed and decided to stop the fight.

"Everyone, STOP!" I yelled. The fighting stopped and everyone stared at me. "I just need to know who is coming on the mission with me, Natsu, and Happy?" I told them. Erza said, "I will be there to help you." Gray and Juvia said the same thing. Gajeel grunted and Lily confirmed they would go. "Hey Wendy, do you want to come with us?" I asked the young mage. She quietly nodded. I smiled. "Levy, you coming?" I asked my best friend. "Sure, I looked up the place you are going and they have one of the best libraries in the area." I giggled. She is such a bookworm, but then again so am I. "Great, so we need to meet up at Magnolia Train Station," I told everyone. Natsu groaned. "Whyyyyy?" he asked. "Unless you want to walk all the way to the village then be my guest," I replied. "Happy can fly me," he said with certainty.

"No way, lately you've been eating like Lucy does, and we all know she's like an elephant," Happy complained. "Do you want to create a fur coat out of your skin?" I threatened. "At best you can make a pair of socks out of him," Levy said. We both had murder in our eyes. "Natsu don't let them hurt me," the exceed said, running behind him. "That depends, will you fly me there?" Natsu asked. "No way Natsu!" Happy said. Natsu handed Happy to me, as if for sacrifice. Happy jumped out of my arms and behind Wendy. "Charle!" he cried. "Stupid tom cat, you got yourself into this one," Charle laughed. Happy stepped from behind Wendy and pulled out a fish. "Will a fish make it better?" he whimpered. I laughed and crouched. I smiled and said, "It's ok." I rubbed his head and he purred.

I stood up and waved bye to everyone "See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

I was waiting at Magnolia Train Station for everyone. After a while I saw Gray, Juvia, and Gajeel walking towards me. "Where is everyone?" Gary asked. "I don't know," I told him. Erza was the next to arrive along with Levy, Jet, and Droy. "Hey Lu-chan!" Levy greeted me. "Where's Natsu?" "I don't know but he needs to get here in like 10 minutes," I said. The train arrived just a moment later. We all boarded the train.

After 5 minutes the train conductor announced the train is going to move in the next 5 minutes. "Natsu, come on and hurry up," I said to myself. As if on cue Natsu and Happy ran on the train and sat in the seat in front of me. "What took you two so long?" I asked them. "Natsu overslept," Happy reported. "It was an accident I swear," Natsu said. "It's okay, all that matters is that you made it," I sighed. "Aww, so romantic, like a play of a waiting princess and her late prince," Erza cooed. "Erza!" Levy laughed. She whispered in my ear," Wow, even Erza sees you are destined for one another." "I hate you," I whispered back. Levy laughed and pulled out a couple of books for her to read.

"So what's this mission about Bunny girl?" Gajeel asked me. "Apparently children in the town have been going missing," I explained. "So, that happens," Gajeel said. "Yes, but the thing is is that their village magician feels a strong sense of magic each time a child disappears," I continued. "Also there has been no clues to lead to where or how the children are going missing." "They said that there is a dark guild two towns over, so they think they could be causing this." "Why children though?" Erza questioned. I looked at Wendy who was uneasy. I put a my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, no way we'll let anybody or thing take you." "Thanks Lucy," she smiled.

I didn't even realize the train had started moving until Natsu got up to get some fresh air. "Poor Natsu," I said.

After half an hour the train stopped at the city near the village we were headed to.

* * *

Wow this city is big. "Where are we anyway?" Gray asked. "The city of Poppy," Levy replied. "This city is one of the most beautiful in all of Fiore." "Their most popular tourist attraction are The Gardens." "Lush meadows of poppies and beautiful rivers that flow all throughout it." "Actually, the village we're visiting is at the corner of The Gardens." "So how are we getting there?" Natsu asked, clearly scared of my answer. "We'll have to travel in coaches," I broke to him. He groaned and held his stomach. "Can we eat first, you promised, remember?" "Ugh, fine," I sighed, "But after that we need to head to the village." He nodded happily.

We stopped in front of the first restaurant we could find. Erza had to leave all of her stuff outside, but considering the size, there was no chance of anyone trying to steal her stuff. Upon walking in, sweet aromas of all sorts of foods filled my senses. "I can smell the fish!" Happy said ecstatically. "Come on Happy, clearly it's chicken," Natsu argued. "Your nose must be off, 'cause I smell fish," Happy rebutted. "I am a dragon slayer! My nose is always on point!" Natsu continued. "Cats clearly have better noses then," Happy finished. "Both of you shut up," I said. They both slid into a booth, and I followed.

"Hey Levy, where are you going?" I asked. Levy was one step out the door as she turned around. "I'm not really hungry, so I thought I would go sightseeing," she replied, leaving the restaurant. Lily walked out after her. I assume he going to keep her company. I looked over to the other booth to Gajeel who was having a really intense argument with a complete stranger. Leave it to Gajeel to argue with a complete stranger.

A waitress came over to my table and asked what we wanted. "Natsu, don't order too much. I'm paying for this remember?" I told him. He nodded and turned to the waitress. "I'll have one of everything, and some water," Natsu said. "Water seriously?" I questioned, not even paying attention to how much money it would cost me to pay for this. "What, I don't wanna get fat," he explained. "Like you," Happy said. "I will kill you exceed!" I threatened. I looked across the table and asked Wendy and Carla what they wanted. They both ordered light meals, unlike Natsu who is trying to run me dry. "I want two fish please," Happy told the waitress. "And you miss?" the waitress asked me. "I'll take some soup, if that's alright," I told her. She nodded and left. "You should've ordered the salad," Happy said. Three times in one day exceed-that has to be a record. "I. Will. Hurt. You." I said in pause sequences. "Hope you can pay for your own meal Happy," I smirked. "You promised, so I don't have to pay for anything," he reminded me. I groaned. You are so lucky that's true.

It took the waitress 13 times of going in and out the kitchen to give Natsu all of the food he ordered. Just Natsu! He-being Natsu-started eating immediately, and as manner less as usual. "Natsu, are you sure you don't want to slow down?" I cautioned him. He ignored me and continued eating. I sighed. After everyone finished I looked at my bill. Apparently I was paying for everyone. I would've been fine with that if Natsu hadn't eaten one of everything. I have to admit that this is less than what Natsu's capable of eating but still-why! I nearly cried as I handed the waitress the payment and a tip for her services.

I walked outside and told Natsu I was never paying for another meal for him ever again. "Dang it. I forgot to ask Levy where she went." I cursed myself. "She went towards that direction," Natsu said pointing northward. "She's not that far. We can travel by foot," Natsu said. I kind of doubted how truly "close" it was, but just followed him. "Don't listen to salamander. It will take us a day's trek to get to Pipsqueak's location," Gajeel objected. "No it won't," Natsu said, getting into Gajeel's face. "Yes it will." They bickered back and forth for a while until Erza told them-more like demanded-to stop. "We will go by coach, and Natsu you are welcome to walk," she settled.

After finding a renter's place, Erza attached the power bracelet to her wrist and told everyone to get in. "Erza are you sure you want to drive?" I asked. I meant "Are you sure you should drive; you aren't exactly the best driver." But would I be dumb enough to say that to her face? Erza insisted and waited for Natsu to get inside the vehicle. He sighed and got inside. He was already sick, and we haven't even moved yet. "Erza could you go a bit slow, or I might throw up," Natsu asked. "No can do Natsu, we must get to Levy's location with god speed," she said, starting the ignition. I gulped. She's a maniac when it comes to driving. It's to the point where everyone is as sick as Natsu.

Erza sped with the god speed she referred to. We went to Levy's location and found she was already in the village. Natsu, of course, was the first to get out of the vehicle. Everyone grabbed their luggage and greeted the townsfolk.

I walked towards Levy and Lily who were talking to someone who I think was the chief. "Hello, I'm Lucy," I introduced myself. "Hello, I'm Augustine," a little girl said. "My grandfather-the chief- does not speak this language, so I translate for him," she explained, smiling. "Welcome to our village." I smiled. "Albert!" she yelled. A little boy, who couldn't be more than Wendy's age, ran over. "What is it?" he asked annoyed. "These are the people who are going to help us find our brother and the other kids," she said, gesturing towards me, Lily, and Levy. "Show them to their quarters," Augustine commanded. Albert told us to follow him to a large building.

Inside, there were beds aligned to the wall and a door that I assumed was a bathroom. "By the way, that door over there," Albert said, pointing to the door, "Is not a bathroom. It's just another door to leave the building." "If you wish to take a shower or something, there is a girls' and there is a boys' bath hall in another building. Don't worry it has a sign on it, so you'll know where you can find out." I smiled and thanked him. He went on his way and I plopped down on one of the beds.

"So Levy, have you talked to their magician yet?" I asked her. "Yeah, but he isn't as strong as I assumed," she said. "He has low magic ability, but still told me about the dark guild," Levy said. "Apparently, the village had a monster problem and called the closest magician guild, and that was the dark guild." "Weirdly, they were easily cooperative and sent one of their magicians to help them, and they paid him what he was owed." I was a bit confused. "The thing is, they paid him in poppies and clovers, but if you go out of this region, these particular poppies and clovers are worth over 300 million J per plant." I was silently in awe. "Here, they are worth around 5 J," Levy shrugged. "Why can't they just go out of the region and sell? Dark guilds do things like that all the time," I said. "Yeah, but usually it's illegal items they're selling," Levy said. "What's the guild's name anyway?" I asked. "Grimmtale," Levy told me. "What was the magician's name?" I asked. "They don't know," Levy said. Dang it. "Let's go talk to the others," I said. "Hey Lily, are you coming?" Levy asked, but the black exceed was already asleep. We both giggled and went outside.

We went to the middle of the village and a roaring fire pit was burning. "Natsu, you idiot, don't do that!" I heard Gray yell. As we got closer and closer we saw Natsu dressed like one of the village men, and he was dancing like the idiot he is. He was singing something too. "Da da, ba ra da, da da da,DA!" He was shaking his hips and making a serious but stupid face. All of the children were laughing and dancing with him. Levy laughed, and I just groaned. "Gray-sama, why don't you dance?" Juvia asked the ice mage. "I'm not embarrassing myself like that thing is!" he said. "Who are you calling a thing?" Natsu asked. "You, you idiot," Gray said. They got into each others faces. A little boy went up to them and looked at them confused. "Are you two gonna kiss?" he asked. Everyone started laughing as Natsu and Gray ripped apart from each other. "Gray-sama would never kiss anyone apart Juvia!" Juvia defended, while suffocating the mage in her hug. "Wait you two started dating?" Erza asked. Gray tried to move his head to say no, but Juvia kept him in a tight hold. Dang that girl is strong. Happy flew over them and said, "When's the wedding?" "Wedding?" Erza said as her eyes started sparkling.

"Did someone say wedding?" Augustine asked. "Here in Poppy, weddings are very special occasions." "The place they're held at is so important that most of the wedding's planning is the place only." "If you have a wedding, you could do it here in our village," another girl said. "You're right Evelyn. This is considered the most beautiful place in Poppy," Augustine said. Gray managed to get loose and inform there was no wedding and that they weren't dating. It disappointed a lot of people, especially the children. I kind of felt bad. Clearly they were looking forward to one. "What if we have a mock wedding?" I suggested. "Really?" Evelyn asked in awe. "Yeah. Levy and Gajeel could get fake married," I suggested, curling my mouth into an evil smirk. Both Levy and Gajeel looked stunned. "Huh, I would've thought you would want you and Salamander to fake marry," Gajeel said. "I feel you and Levy would look so much ore romantic," I said. "But you and Natsu are best friends for life, soulmates if you please," Levy smirked. "What about a double fake wedding?" Augustine suggested. We both turned to the girl. "What about a triple wedding?" Juvia asked. "You and who?" Gray asked stupidly. It didn't take someone with common sense to know who she was talking about. "Or what about no wedding at all?" Charle suggested. "Yeah, maybe another time kids," I smiled. "Ok," they said disappointed.

Levy whispered in my ear," I would've thought you and Natsu would get married at least for fake?" "But you and Gajeel have been the image of a perfect couple," I whispered back. "Seriously?" she said, with a blank expression. "Come on, you know you want to," I teased. She turned red and frowned her face. She walked away and I smiled triumphantly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I have taken waaaaay too long to upload, but school-one of the most useless things ever created- was keeping me busy. I do hope you'll forgive me.**

I woke up earlier than I usually did-not my choice, of course-all Erza. Erza feels that the villain captures will try to capture the kids at night.

"I completely understand your worrying about the kids, but can't we just do shifts?" I asked her. "Levy, you said the local magician said that the villain has unimaginable amounts of energy?" she directed towards Levy. Levy-half asleep-replied with a lazy, "Mhmm." "Well then that means we must all be ready for an attack at all times!" she proclaimed. I sighed. This woman can be exaggerative.

I noticed a certain pink-haired idiot wasn't outside with everyone else. "Where's Natsu?" Everyone looked around. I guessed we never noticed he wasn't here.

I walked back into the lodge and found him still in bed, half-way off the edge. I walked over to him and shook him to wake him up. He barely stirred. I slapped him across face and jumped up alarmed. He posed like a ninja ready to attack. "Natsu, it's me," I told him. He looked at me and calmed down. I thought he was going to say something like, "What the hell, Luce!" Instead he just fell back onto the bed. I groaned.

I sighed and just pushed him off the bed and again he jumped up, saw me, and then fell back on the bed. I was getting irritated. I whispered in his ear. "Natsu, Erza says to get up." He immediately sprung out of the bed and ran outside. "I have got to use that line more often," I said to myself.

I walked back outside and asked Erza what were we actually going to do. "I will split everyone into pairs, and we'll monitor the area around the village," she explained. "Here are your pair assignments: Natsu and Jet; Gray and Gajeel; Juvia and Lucy; Levy and Droy; Wendy and I." Everyone was pretty content with their partners except Gajeel, Gray, and Juvia. "Exceeds, you will stay in the village in case of any emergency," she ordered. Happy, Charle, and Lily nodded in agreement.

Each pair was assigned to a different region. Juvia and I went towards the area around the river. As we walked through the thick forest, Juvia kept her distance from me and burned a hole through the back of my head. I felt very uneasy, but not because of Juvia's gaze. My sense of security was being threatened; I could feel it. There was a rustle in a couple bushes up ahead. I stopped abruptly and Juvia came closer.

"Why did you stop?" she asked. I didn't reply. I slowly crept towards the bush and waited. A mouse squeaked and ran out of the bush. I laughed at my stupidity. It was only a forest animal. "That is very strange," Juvia said. I turned to her. "Mice aren't common in the woods." She was right. Why the hell was there a mouse in the woods in the first place? "You're right," I told her, and started to run after the small creature. She followed me.

The mouse ran straight into the river. "Mice can't breathe under water," I heard Juvia mutter. I gulped. "I don't have good feeling about this. Let's go back to the village," I said. Before she could reply, a gush of water revealed a giant mouse. It was larger than the guild. It was a light gray color, and had bloodshot red eyes and two protruding yellow teeth. It's whiskers twitched in rhythm with it long nose.

I gulped and tried to move, but I couldn't. I was frozen in fear. I've fought monsters thousands of times before, but this has to the first time they looked this way-normal, I mean. The other monsters I've fought were always so abnormally looking. This one just looked like a normal house mouse.

After a while, I finally regained my composure and pulled my whip out. I positioned myself in a fighting stance and turned my head towards Juvia, who also was prepared to fight. Right as we were ready to attack, another gush of water spat out person.

He wore a mud-brown jester-like outfit. He had matching elf-like shoes, matching hat, and unkempt, short, shaggy brown hair. He carried a wooden flute in one hand and a little girl in the other.

"Hello there," he said, cheerfully. "Who must you be?" Neither me nor Juvia replied. "You have awful manners you know," he laughed.

The little girl in his hands looked frightened. I noticed her garments were the same as the children in the village. "She might be one of the children missing from the village," I whispered to Juvia. She nodded.

"You know it's rude to whisper around with others around. They may think you're being rude," the man said to us. "Well it's rude to kidnap children!" I retorted. "Oh now you want to reply," he said, getting mad. "I won't return any of the children, until I get paid for my service," he said. So this is the magician that solved the village's previous problem.

He then started laughing again. "Here I am saying you're rude, and I haven't even properly introduced myself." I was confused. Only the craziest villains have ever acted like this. "My name is not important, but many call me Piper-Pied Piper." Pied Piper? Like the fairytale? "So, now I've properly introduced myself, what are your names?"

"Our names are of no importance to you!" I told him. He put on a fake sad face and said, "And I thought we could have a fun civilized arrangement, but I guess you are looking for a fight you can't win." It's the other way around, idiot.

I was too far from the river to call Aquarius, but maybe Loke could be useful in this situation. I pulled out my Leo key and called him out. "Gate of lion, I open thee!"

Loke appeared in his usual fitted tux, wild, tiger orange hair, and playboy personality.

"Now's not the time for flirting Loke!" I reminded the egotistical celestial sprit.

"Now, come on," Piper said. "Don't make random people appear out of no where. That's no fair!" Then he dropped the playful mood and placed his flute to his lips.

He played a light, melancholic song. The river began to part and five children laid motionless on its floor. I watched in horror as his song became ferocious in power to the point one could see the sound waves vibrate through the cold air. Then-like straight out of a horror movie-each child's eyes popped open in a synchronization. They stood up, lifeless, like zombies at Piper's will. Their facial features even were zombish-cold, dark faces; pitch black eyes.

One by one they moved out of the river and stood right in front of us. "Now we're even, right?" Piper smiled like the crooked monster he was.

He started to play another tune, except this one was fitted more for an action-packed event, not a gravely stare down. Soon enough, however, the children started to attack us. One was on top of the mouse. It appeared as if she was directing the mouse to where and who it should attack. Two of the kids were trying to take a hit at me, but I kept dodging. "I can't keep dodging. Loke do something!" I screamed. "I can't unless you want me to hurt them," he explained. It's true. I knew we couldn't hurt them; they are the village kids that are missing. I pondered for only a second, when one of the kids bit my arm. I screamed and slapped him off. I looked at my arm. It was oozing out blood. What the heck? I looked at the kid. I saw that his two canine teeth were sharper than a normal kid's. I gulped. Loke grabbed my arm and pulled me to the bushes.

"You need medical attention stat," he advised me. "I can't leave Juvia here by herself with these maniacs!" I whisper-shouted. "I stay here. You go back to the village get yourself bandaged," he said. "But-" "No buts-leave," he ordered. I sighed in defeat and ran back to the village, covering my arm as best as I could.

I made it back to the village and the exceeds were asking me what happened. "I'll explain, but first I need to wrap this up." Charle nodded and guided me to the village doctor.

"Is she going to be okay?" Happy asked, worried. The doctor replied with a nod but advised me to clean the wound at least every so often to prevent an infection. "Thank you ma'am," I said as I left the office to go back in the direction of the river. "Where are you going?" Happy asked. "I need to go back and help Juvia!" I yelled and ran off.

I got back to the fight scene saw that the children weren't there anymore and Loke was wrestling against the mouse, and Juvia was having some sort of control battle with Piper.

I pulled out my whipped and lashed the mouse three times before it got off of Loke and started chasing me. I did not think this thoroughly through. I accidently crashed into Juvia, and ended on top off her in the river. She was not pleased. "Juvia does not participate in girls' love, especially not with the one who is trying to steal Juvia's precious Gray from her." I swear this girl misreads every situation.

I got up and looked up at Piper who had smirk on his face. "What's so funny?" I yelled. "You thinking you have even a slight chance of beating me," he responded with a snicker. "I could say the same to you," I sneered. "You underestimate me," he said. "Nah, I just think you overestimate yourself," I replied. Of course I was being bluff. Anyone could tell he was strong, but one should not show the enemy what the enemy craves-your fear and submission to it.

Piper huffed and in an instant wisp of gray smoke, he disappeared. I turned back and Loke and the mouse were gone. Loke must've went back to the spirit world, and the mouse must've disappeared with Piper.

"We should head back to the village," I told Juvia. She nodded and we walked back.

When we got back, Juvia went straight to the bath hall, and I dropped myself on top of the bed. I didn't realize how much magic energy I used until now. I am super hungry, super tired, and I reek of forest smells. I wonder if the mouse Piper was controlling fit the description of the monster that attack the village. I also wonder what happened to the five kids that were fighting us.

After a while, I had dozed off into a deep sleep, only to be awoken my Natsu violently shaking me. "What the hell Natsu!" I yelled at the pink-haired dragonslayer. "Are you ok?" he asked. He wore a worried expression with his eyes tender and his muscles tensed. "I'm fine," I replied, ever-so-calmly. He sat down on the bed and asked, "Why didn't you come and get one of us to come and help you?" "We were fine on our own," I replied. He shifted his gaze to my arm. "It was just a scratch that happened when I had fell," I lied. I think he believed me-hopefully he did.

He did not. "Then why did Happy say you were screaming and crying, and your arm was bloody as hell?" he questioned. "Happy seriously magnified and over exaggerated the situation," I explained and smiled. He sighed and fell on the bed and passed out. I laughed. Only Natsu can go from worried to dead in 5 seconds.

I carefully slid off the bed and went to the bathhouse.

I sat at the edge of the pool and unwrapped my bandages. The two holes left from the boy's bite had left dots of a purplish-blue color around them. I moved my legs out of the pool and threw away the bandages. I cleaned the wound as well as I could and returned to the warm pool.

I plunged myself into its warm abyss. As soon as my body felt the warm embrace from the water, my muscles loosened, and my senses relaxed. I was so into it that I didn't know Erza and Levy came inside, until I felt the water around me ripple.

"Hey guys," I greeted. "Hey Lu-chan," Levy replied back. Erza greeted me as well and continued to ask, "Happy told us an interesting story. How true is his tale of you and Juvia?" I laughed. "Happy exaggerated what happened. I had fell and scraped my arm during the battle, and Loke refused to allow me to continued fighting until I had it bandaged up." Both Erza and Levy were skeptical as they looked at my arm. "That looks like a bite, not a scrape," Levy pointed out. Damn it.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened, but you can't tell Natsu. I already lied to him." Erza shook her head in clear disappointment but promised not to tell. Levy did the same, so I explained exactly what happened.

"Do you think that Piper set a monster attack to happen in the village to get a reward, and when he wasn't satisfied with his reward, he started to kidnap the children?" Levy hypothesized. "That does seem likely," Erza agreed. "I think we should try to find something on that dark guild, because I have a feeling Piper's part of it."


	3. Chapter 3

I am seriously sorry about my inconsistent posting when it came to this story, but from now on I will try to post at least once every 1-2 weeks. Please forgive me.

 _A flush of water exploded in the air like fireworks going off. Out of the spiraling waters rose a woman. Her skin as white as snow. Her eyes were a dead, red streaked blue. Her long flowing hair cascaded down her back like blue beach waves. A black tiara adorned her head with beads of pearls falling on all sides covering her face slightly. A small, glistening teardrop-shaped light blue jewel was paste to the highest tip of the crown. Her face was expressionless yet still full of disinterest. She wore no shoes; instead had a reverse ombre fishnet pattern laced to her skin from her toes to her knees. Her fingers were laced with the same design from tip to elbow. Her curvaceous body was covered in a black tar-like material. Although her looks weren't frightening, what she was doing was._

 _She held a little girl, who couldn't be more than 2, by the neck. She dug her fingernails deep into the girl's neck and watched the blood trickled from her fingers to the water, staining the river with red dots. The girl didn't scream or cry, but instead closed her eyes, smiled, and faintly said, "Thanks for trying. My regards to my grandfather." "Thank you Fairy Tail. Thank You."_

 _The woman snapped the girl's neck and dropped her to get engulfed by the river. She smiled as the water-which was already blotched with red- changed color completely._

 _Another young girl emerged from the river. She was draped in a red cloak so you didn't see more than her legs which were accessorized by light brown mid-calf boots. "Thanks_ _Māmeido_ _-sama, I needed a dash of color to this bland cloak."_

 _With a voice of sweet honey and smooth water the woman replied, "It was my pleasure."_

 _To the horror of some and the gratitude of another, this woman was a deadly friend._

I blinked twice to make sure I was still not having the vision. I sighed.

That woman.

"Charle?"

I looked up.

"Charle, you okay?"

I simply nodded to acknowledge the young slayer.

"You sure? Did you have a vision?" the young girl asked.

"No, I went away to another world for a moment. What is it?" I replied.

She smiled. "Nothing. Just making sure you were ok."

I smiled a small smile and replayed the vision in my head over and over again. The woman sounded familiar; the girl did not. I knew the woman or I have at least heard her. I can ponder this later. I am rather hungry.

"Do you want to go to the dining hall and get breakfast?" Wendy asked.

"Okay."

We walked towards the dining hall, greeting some of the kids who were outside playing kickball. A couple of them asked if Wendy wanted to play, but we had much more important things to do than play games. We had a kidnapper and dark guild in the midst of who knows what. And then recollecting the incident that happened with Lucy and Juvia that resulted in Lucy receiving a rather troublesome injury, but luckily nothing major.

Juvia told me that they met with a villain named Pied Piper whose magical abilities appeared concentrated primarily in a flute he possessed. He apparently was able to control a victims abilities rendering them to turn into his own demented zombies. One strange thing I wonder is, _" Why didn't he mind control Lucy and Juvia? Must his victims be in a certain state of being or maybe shock for him to take possession of their body?"_

"Charle. Are you thinking about something?" Wendy asked, opening the hall door for me. She closed it behind her and walked with me to a table where all of their guildmates were located.

"Yes. Nothing that concerns you, though." I pulled myself up to the table and pondered for a minute, while the rest of my guildmates talked among themselves.

"One thing that is really bothering me about the situation is if he had possession of the children's bodies, why didn't he possess you two," Levy asked.

"That's what I've been pondering for a while now," I told them.

"What if he just didn't want to?" suggests the idiotic tomcat, Happy.

"Why wouldn't he? Both Juvia and Lucy are powerful mages." Levy pointed out.

"Juvia is. I can't say much about Lucy's capabilities," Happy teased.

Lucy glared at the exceed but didn't reply. I swear that tomcat will one day get himself killed with his big mouth.

"Maybe he couldn't," Natsu says.

"He might actually be onto something," Gray says.

"Think about it. All of the people he kidnapped were children." Levy recaps.

"And in the story of the Pied Piper, he lures the children into a lake and drowns them because of the situation with the village people," Lucy interjected.

"Do you guys think his whole guild might be fairy tale based?" Wendy asked.

"That'd be cool!" Natsu exclaimed.

We all looked at him and Gray smacked him upside his head. "You dumbass, of course not! Why would that be cool?"

Natsu groaned and complained on why Gray hit him.

"I swear if you two start a fight here, I will personally make sure you both never go on another mission for a very long time," Erza threaten.

This caused Gray and Natsu to hug each other and pretend to be respectful friends.

I rolled my eyes and thought about the woman who was in my vision. Should I tell the others of my vision? It may help the case, and help us figure out more about the dark guild.

I sighed and said, "Wendy, do you remember asking me if I had another vision?"

She nodded.

"I did."

Everyone turned to face me.

"In my vision this morning, I saw a woman. She rose from the water the same way you said Piper did." I started calmly, but my started breaking ,"Um, she held a little girl by the throat. She dug her fingernails into the girl's neck, and then she snapped her neck and dropped her into the water."

Everyone gasped and Lucy began to tear up.

"Another little girl rose from the waters covered in a red cloak, which apparently was originally white before. She called the woman Māmeido-sama." "The problem is is that I know I've heard or seen the woman before."

"Do you think you could draw how she looked," Levy asked, pulling out a pencil and paper.

"I can try." I grabbed the tools from her and began sketching her. I added the details of her attire and her physical features especially her red and blue swirled eyes. I drew the girl as well to the best of my abilities, as I didn't see her face. All I saw was her cloak and brown boots. I finished the drawing and passed it to Erza and Levy.

"She does look familiar," Erza mumbled. She passed the paper to everyone else.

"She looks like Juvia," Natsu said when it finally came to him.

Juvia, who was sitting next to him looked at the paper. Everyone looked at her waiting for her reaction. Even I couldn't bear to think of her a murderer. I started to look into parallels to see if there were different possibilities that could happen. I found one that was different, but it was just as bad as the original. Instead of killing the little girl, she kills Gray.

"Charle, isn't there another reality, where she doesn't kill the girl?" Wendy asked frantically.

I gulp. "Yes, but none of you would like it as much as you'd think." Everyone looked at me, except for Juvia whose head was down. "Instead of killing the child, she'd kill Gray." It took all of my strength to even say the last word. Juvia got up without saying a word and walked out of the dining hall. Gray got up and followed her.

Everyone looked back at me. "I'm sorry, but it's those are the only possibilities."

Natsu slammed his fists on the table. He had fury in his eyes and his veins popped from his skin.

"Charle, those might not be the only possibilities," Wendy said. "Don't you remember when you and I were stuck in the cave and had to dispel Face and you said that either both of us would die or you would die, but then Mest saved us. It wasn't in any of your visions, but it happened." "Sometimes even your visions may be wrong, because you can't 100% see the future or all of its possibilities, because it's us who control it. All we have to do is make sure Juvia doesn't turn into that lady, right?"

I was astonished. She actually was right.

"Wendy's right, we just have to make sure she isn't anywhere alone, and that should prevent her from turning into a villain," Lucy said optimistically.

Gajeel finally spoke up after saying nothing. "What I'm trying to figure out is how none of you figure out it was Rain Woman in the picture, but this dipwad did?"

"Who're calling a dipwad?" Natsu said, stepping on the table.

"You, ya dumbass." Gajeel got into his face.

"Now is not the time to be fighting you two," Levy said getting in between them.

"I just realized something. Where are Jet and Droy?" Lucy asked.

"They're in the bathhouse," Natsu replied.

"For this long?" Levy asked, worriedly. "I'm gonna check on them."

"Ya can't do that shrimp," Gajeel said grabbing her by her back collar and puling her up. "You're a girl."

"Thanks for acknowledging that. Now let me go!" She struggled to get free, but was only kicking her feet in the air, not moving an inch.

Gajeel put her down and walked out.

"Don't worry Levy, they probably just lost track of time." Erza tries to reassure her. "Speaking of which, where did Juvia and Gray go?"

"They probably went off to go make out somewhere secluded," Happy said, giggling like a little girl. Everyone rolled their eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

As I approached the river, I sighed. I kept thinking about Charle's vision. It was only a couple days ago when Charle told us her vision. Although we know that Juvia may not have to kill the little girl or Gray, it is for sure certain and set in stone that she'll switch sides and be our enemy in the near future. That reminds me of when she was in Phantom Lord and when she just joined Fairy Tail. I could tell from the beginning that she didn't like me very much. I think it had to do with something that happened at her and Gray's fight. However, we are closer than we were before. She doesn't hate me being near Gray as much anymore and I don't have to worry about her cold merciless eyes casting a menacing shadow upon me every time I'm in the guild. I just feel bad for her. I highly doubt it will be her fault if she turns evil. I just know it in my heart.

I sighed again, pushing a strand of my blonde hair out of my face. I sit at the edge of the same river we fought Piper. It was so weird though. Piper seemed to be able to control a lot of things and organisms such as the kids and the water-not forgetting the mouse,of course. I wonder why he couldn't just take possession of our bodies. Maybe the living organisms that he controls have to be a certain size? But what about the mouse? It was momentous. Larger than any mice I've ever seen.

Thinking back on what Natsu said about the entire guild being inspired by fairy tales, I'll admit that that would be cool. I can just imagine some of my childhood tales' characters being personified. To be honest, I feel like Cinderella might be the prettiest. She was always my favorite. I remember growing up, after my mother died, reading about her and envying her. Although her mother died, her father still loved her unconditionally regardless of whether he was reminded of her or not. Ella grew up graceful and elegant, unlike me. She had horses she could ride on to escape the confinements of her home and be free. She was independent and managed to care for her father even when he married that bitch of a stepmother. If I were in her shoes.

Ha! Get it? Her shoes? 'Cause she's Cinderella.

Well, if I were in her shoes, I'd probably would've been the one barking orders and being rude if my stepmother and sisters were cruel like that.

"Hey, Luce? You okay?"

I slightly jumped at the sudden intruder of my thoughts.

"Yeah I'm fine," I smiled.

"Oh okay good, 'cause you were grinning like an idiot just a second ago."

"Shut it Natsu!"

"What? You're the one being a weirdo!" he retorted, adding a sly, "As usual," under his breath.

"Why're you even here Natsu?" I sighed, clearly annoyed.

"That weird leprechaun guy attacked here last time. He might do it again, so I decided to follow you."

I smiled. He can be cute in his own ways, especially when he gets worried about m-everyone.

"First, he looked like a jester. Second, I'd be fine even if he attacked again. I have Aquarius and my other celestial spirits to help me." I don't know what caused me to say this but I asked him, "Why are you so worried? Don't you think I can handle myself?" I think I said it ruder than I intended to because he looked a bit shocked and a tad bit saddened by my question.

"No, it's just that it's better for us to all stick together, right?" He flashed a big toothy grin at me and I grinned back.

"Yeah, we're Team Natsu after all," I replied.

* * *

"I think we should combat this guild head on and find out what they're capable of," Jet suggested.

We were all having a discussion about how we were going to continue in response to Piper's attack. Erza suggested that we survey the area in groups again like we did last time to cover more ground and find out more about the guild. Levy suggested that we actually do our studies on fairy tales, saying that knowing about their stories might help us predict their powers and strength. She hypothesized that maybe the more well-known a fairy tale might be, the higher their strength would be. That makes logical sense considering that Pied Piper was somewhere around averagely strong and amazingly strong. He has a pretty well-known storyline.

"I feel like we could always just go with everyone's ideas," Droy said. Everyone looked at him confused. "We could do our research on as many fairy tales as we can find books for and then split into groups of three instead of two." I feel like he said three, not for the purpose of "strength in numbers" but for the purpose of getting him, Levy, and Jet in one group. "If we do meet one of the guild members, that'll gives more of an idea of what some of them are capable of."

"That's actually a really good plan Droy," Levy complimented him.

Erza got up and asked Augustine if the village had a library. She shook her head and said that there was a library in the town. Erza looked back to us and said we would head to town, so we need to get a couple bags to place the books into.

"I brought a couple bags." I got up and went to the living quarters. I pulled my suitcase out from under my bed and grabbed a couple of the bags I brought out. I emptied them and walked back outside to see everyone ready to go. Well, everyone but Natsu. He was already holding his stomach with a sick expression on his face and saliva was already slipping out of his mouth. Gross. Wendy and Gajeel were looking slightly sick themselves, but they held better than Natsu did.

"Let's go!" Erza said, slapping Natsu's back. Natsu groaned and fell straight down. Happy started laughing hysterically.

"Happy, you're truly cruel," I told him.

"Like you're any better," He replied sassily. Ugh! One day I will have that cat's head!

"Come on Salamander," Gajeel said, picking him up.

Natsu groaned in reply and proceeded to pass out as Gajeel began to shake him back and forth.

"Just pathetic," Gajeel said, dropping Natsu back on the ground.

"Gajeel! Don't be so rough!" Levy reprimanded him.

Gajeel replied with a "tch" which made Levy slapped him in the back of his head.

*Insert diagram of Gajeel and Levy's height differences*

Everyone's mouths gaped for a couple seconds.

"You make it seem like you're any stronger than he is when it comes to transportation," Levy shot at him.

Damn.

"She's right. None of can really handle transportation," Wendy added to support her.

Gajeel pretty much was defeated at this point.

"Come on guys, let's just go," Gray said, breaking the argument.

Everyone eased down and we all quickly drove to the town. Once there, we searched started to search for the library.

"We probably should've asked her where the library actually was," Droy stated, saying the obvious.

"Oh! Guys, there it is!" Levy exclaimed, pointing at a small building lined with all of the others. Personally, I thought the library would be bigger comparing it to the one back home, but then again all libraries are different.

Upon walking in, we realized this library may not exactly hold enough books, let alone space, for all of us.

"Oi! Do you have any book on fairy tales in this place?" Gajeel asked the man standing behind the main desk.

The man looked up from the book he was reading and nearly fell out of his chair in surprise. I can't blame him; Gajeel tends to come off as very intimidating and rude(both of which he is). Thankfully Levy was there next to him.

"Sorry for my friend's rude greeting, but do you happen to have any books on fairy tales? We really need them," Levy pleaded with her innocent brown eyes.

The man blushed and quickly made his way from behind the counter and grabbed a ladder. He rushed to the far right section of the library and grabbed about 10 books and handed them to Levy, who smiled and thanked him.

Levy spread the books out and there were actually 11. Eh. I was close enough. The titles were _The Frog Prince, Cinderella, A Collection of Fairy Tales, Snow White, The Little Mermaid, The Snow Queen, Rapunzel: The Girl of the Tower, Snow White: The Truth, Snow White and Red Rose, The Prisoner: The Tale of Beauty and the Beast,_ and lastly _, The Lamp, the Thief, and the Princess._

"Ooo Cinderella. Can I read this one?" I asked eagerly. Levy slid the book towards me and I picked it up, admiring the cover picture.

It was of Cinderella, except in two halves. One of the halves showed her in her dusty, maid-like outfit and tears streaming down her face. Her stepmother and stepsisters were silhouettes behind her with white malevolent smiles. Her mother and father's graves standing next to her. The other half, however, featured her smiling in radiance. Her eyes shone with newfound happiness and joy. Her parents' graves were replaced with the two glass slippers. Her stepmother and sisters were replaced by her dashing prince and her fairy godmother. I almost started crying. I never realized the paralleled differences of Cinderella's life. In one, her parents were dead, her life was miserable, and she had no true happiness, but in another, her life was better. She wasn't a slave; she was a princess...queen? I don't know to be honest, but she just wasn't stuck in an unhappy life. She found happiness in her prince. It may seem superficial, but at least she was happy.

"Sir, are there any other places around to find books?" Erza asked the man.

"No. I'm sorry. The closest place to find books in a the next town or two," he explained.

"Hmmm. We're going to need more information than this. I suggest we split into two groups. One will stay here and another will head over to the next town to try and find more books," Erza stated. She looked around at everyone and made her final decision. "Jet, Droy, Gray, Levy, and Juvia. You guys will go to the town over." Jet and Droy got excited at their new group assignment. Juvia was freaking out too. Whatever she and Gray talked about a couple days ago made her bounce back. Gray was probably the only one that wasn't 100% fine with their group assignments. I can't blame him.

"So what's the next town over?" Levy asked.

"I believe it's Clover," the man answered.

Oh. Why there?

The man sensed our clear disappointment and asked what was wrong.

"Well, you see, Fairy Tail isn't exactly best friends with the city after we defeated this dark magic instrument, Lullaby," Levy explained.

The man laughed. "So you guys are part of the notorious guild Fairy Tail. You're rather famous here you know?"

"Well, we are the best guild in the nation after all," Natsu smirked.

"So I've heard. Well good luck on your mission then." He smiled at us and went back to reading.

"Well, we'll be on our way," Gray said, waving us off.

It's weird. I'm actually excited for this whole mission. I love fairy tales.

 **This is really important to the story. I know there are different version of different fairy tales. For example, most people know of the Disney Snow White, but for this story, I'm using the Grimm brothers' version.**


	5. Restart

p style="text-align: center;"emstrongI am going to delete this story and start fresh, mostly cause I don't even like it anymore. I like the idea, but not the way I've been writing it, so I'm gonna restart the whole story, but first I have to delete this one. Because of my busy schedule(I'm in high school now), I most likely won't be able to post the update, better version until maybe October, but it will definitely be up by at Halloween or before(I'm not that busy) I still am currently working on my Fairy Tail version of Hamilton That one has a lot of depth but should be up around the same time as the restart./strong/em/p


End file.
